Abstruse
by Tansythewitch
Summary: A spin on Twilight that I could not get out of my head. I'm shit at summaries so just read if you're interested. A Jacob/OC story. AU. Dark themes, definitely not a book for children. Extremely slow burn. No Cullens. R&R please.
1. AN

**Important note:**

 **This is my first Twilight fanfic, my first fanfic on this site at all actually, I would appreciate constructive criticism but if you have something rude to say; please keep rude words to yourself.**

 **Changes to the story:**

 ***Bella is 14**

 ***No Cullens**

 ***Gracie is Bella's stepsister, she is 18**

 ***Phil was Gracie's dad and he was abusive**

 ***Jacob is 17**

 **THIS STORY IS CENTERED AROUND AN OC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT OR IF YOU WERE LOOKING FOR A BELLA/EDWARD OR BELLA/JACOB OR BELLA/ANYONE THEN TURN AROUND AND GO BACK TO THE LISTING.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my OC and my AU plotline.**

 **Please r &r! **


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"What do you mean she's not eating?"

I shouldn't have been eavesdropping. I knew that. There was some part of me that felt guilty for it, for spying on the woman who had practically raised me as her own.

"Gracie has been acting strange too, I think she's hiding something from me," Renee continued, lowering her voice as if she knew I were listening. My eyes closed of their own accord, the sinking realization that I couldn't hide this from my stepmother hitting me full force.

I was crouching on the blonde wood steps of my childhood home, the only one I cared to remember anyhow. Renee may as well be my mom, I was a stepdaughter left over from her second marriage that we didn't speak about. I think it was a relief to all of us when the bastard, my father, swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. They say he died on impact, that he didn't suffer. Pity.

"Well, she eats but she's always flinching away whenever someone reaches out to her. She hides away in her room all the time and whenever she does eat, she always gets sick from it."

Her voice was slightly muffled now, she'd moved to our scratched up dinner table; the one with the creaky chairs.

"Okay, let me know if anything changes. Talk to you later." A sigh of exhaustion followed the click of the phone as Renee hung it up.

I stood, taking a deep breath before making my way to the kitchen doorway. I paused outside it, afraid of what finally telling Renee would mean. Would she be angry? Would she kick me out? Would she want me to get an abortion?

 _Suck it up._

Taking another breath, I stepped into the kitchen. The room was warm but it felt cold. The walls were a sunny yellow, almost too bright on the eyes. The cabinets were a blinding white and framed, smiling pictures of Renee, Bella, and I hung along the vivid walls. A sliding door led out to the patio where telescopes and astronomy books lay strewn about; Renee's latest hobby. In the corner was our dining room table, Renee perched on one of the rickety wooden chairs; face buried in her hands.

Another stab of guilt hit me at the sight. It wasn't entirely my fault, I knew she was stressed about my stepsister Bella as well. Still, I couldn't help but feel like I had caused her pain.

"Mom," I croaked, clearing my throat to get rid of the painful lump in it. Renee lifted her head, watery eyes locking on me as she attempted to give me a weak smile. It faded as she took in my glassy eyes, the way my throat bobbed as I tried to keep my tears at bay.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Forks, Washington is what most would consider to be a gloomy, depression-inducing town to live in. It's the wettest place in the continental U.S. and home to the nation's largest temperate rainforest. Forks exists under a near constant layer of rainclouds and mist; most everything here is green. The trees are covered in spongy moss, as is most of the ground, and foliage trails down from the high leaves of the trees. Mushrooms and other fungi are abundant in the moist climate.

My stepsister Bella hates Forks. It's understandable at her age of fourteen. Forks is tiny with only a population of about two thousand, with no sort of industrial infrastructure. To a teenage girl, it's hell on earth to be stuck in such a boring and rainy town.

Bella and I have always been opposites. She took on her father's extremely pale complexion, his height, brown hair, and brown eyes. I took after my mom, her short stature, blonde hair, blue eyes. Bella is inherently clumsy, serious, and a bit self-centered. I can honestly say that I'm a quiet-type, shy, a bit too passionate for people's tastes.

I love the rain and the cold. Better to be freezing than sweating in my opinion. I've been to Forks a couple of times since Phil married Renee, usually with Bella when she came to visit. Charlie is a stepfather figure to me, surprisingly enough considering that we're not related. He must really care about me if he's willing to provide shelter to a pregnant teenager.

I've never been a good flier, something Bella loved to tease me about on the trips we made before she moved to live with Charlie about a year ago. I could tell that my white-knuckled grip on my armrests, something that never let up during the five hour flight to Port Angeles, was making the other passengers nervous. I'm sure the flight attendants breathed a little easier when I got off.

It was raining, a light mist that felt cool on my face and raised chill bumps on my arms even under the thick sweatshirt I was wearing. It wasn't hard to spot Charlie and Bella from across the parking lot. The sheriff's cruiser was a bit conspicuous, and Bella was obvious from her sulking as she furiously typed away on her cellphone in the passenger seat.

Charlie was a tall man, much more so than me, with brunette hair that he was proud to still have a full head of. He had stress lines across his forehead and near his mouth. He had a mustache, completing his small town sheriff look.

Charlie pushed off the sheriff's car, striding towards me with a polite but friendly smile. I returned it cautiously, not missing the way his eyes flicked to my stomach as if expecting it to protrude already.

"Hi, Charlie," I greeted as he reached me, letting him take the duffel bag from my hand as I knew he would protest if I didn't.

"Hey, kiddo. How was your flight?" Charlie shouldered the bag, making polite small talk as I followed him across the parking lot.

"Same old, same old. Tense and filled with suspenseful moments where I awaited my death," his laugh was loud as I said this, causing me to join in with soft chuckles.

"I missed you kid," Charlie expressed one of his rare sentiments, eyes down as he opened the cruiser's trunk.

"I missed you too…and thanks for letting me come stay with you," my voice lowered to a whisper. Charlie only nodded.

Bella was less than pleased to see me. My moving to Forks meant sharing her domain with me. Charlie owned his property, along with the main house and smaller house nestled into the edge of the forest surrounding it. The small house, he was allowing me to move into, aware that I would need my own space when my baby was born. Even so, Bella didn't seem to be thrilled at the idea of having me so close. She seemed to think that I would patrol her, cramp her style.

Bella isn't the reason I came to Forks. It's because I had nowhere else to go.

 _Renee stared at me with wide-eyes, floored by my admonition. Briefly her green eyes flicked down to my stomach, as if she would already see it swelling with signs of life._

" _Pregnant?" She repeated hoarsely, as if it were some foreign medical condition she had never heard of._

" _Yes," I replied simply, watching for the signs of anger or disappointment. Renee didn't let me down._

 _Her brows drew together in what I would later know to be shame. At the time I assumed it was confusion._

" _How did this happen?"_

" _You've had kids Mom, I think you know how it happens," I let out a breathy laugh for It was that or cry and I didn't want to break down in tears at this moment._

" _Grace…" I hadn't heard her call me by my birth name in years. "Who's the father? You don't have a boyfriend?"_

" _No, I don't," I trailed off, my jaw clenching as I felt a brief wave of vertigo, a blackness in my vision as I looked at the memories hazily through a veil._

 _Music blaring, making my ears ring, bass thumping in my chest. A flashing smile in the dim smoky room. Alcohol burning my throat. Darkness._

" _It doesn't matter who he is," I shook my head fiercely, as if to get rid of the memories that throbbed behind my eyes. Nothing would be gained by scrutinizing them for more painful details._

" _What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters," Renee was on her feet, crossing the room to stand angrily before me._

" _It doesn't. Not in this case. I don't expect any help from him," the word was spit from my lips venemously._

" _Gracie, I need to know who he is if you want my help," Renee reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it as if to urge me to tell her._

" _I can't." Her face hardened with my words and the kitchen grew colder as she dropped my hand and stepped back, as if my touch burned her._

" _Then get out."_

"Grace. Grace. Gracie!"

I jerked away, hands thrown up in loose fists as my eyes wheeled in search of danger. The person roughly shaking my shoulder jerked backwards as I made to swing at them.

My panic faded and my eyes cleared, locking on the shocked form of Bella leaning through the open car door across from my seat. My face softened, lips parting to apologize when hers hardened. Her shock was replaced with a defensive edge once she realized that I knew I had scared her.

"Jesus, chill out you fucking spaz," Bella rolled her eyes, turning and heading for the main house without a backwards glance.

 _Home sweet home._

I climbed out of the car, taking in Charlie's posture as he leaned on the edge of the cruiser's trunk. His concerned brown eyes were regarding me carefully. Swallowing heavily, I looked down as I shut the door; I was unable to meet his gaze.

I shouldered the backpack I had brought, allowing Charlie to keep hold of my duffel bag. I followed him to the spare house, the silence between us comfortable.

The spare house, my house, was about half the size of the main house. It had the same white siding and blue shutters but lacked the brick chimney. It was in worst shape than the slightly worn main house. The paint on the siding was chipped a bit and the bushes alongside the tiny wooden porch were scraggly and overgrown. The grass was long and weeds were scattered amongst it from lack of mowing. The windows were dirty and the door a bit squeaky on the hinges as Charlie unlocked it. It was definitely a fixer upper.

It was perfect.

My house was one story rather than two like the main house. It had two bedrooms which surprised and pleased me even though they were small. At the very least my baby would have his/her own room to grow up in. I wouldn't have to move when he/she got older.

The house had a worn, lived-in atmosphere that I loved immediately. The furniture wasn't too old and gave the place a homey feel. It was the kind of place I could imagine raising a child in.

"Here you are," Charlie led me to the furnished bedroom. It was tiny with a twin bed taking up most of the center of the room. A window was to each side of the bed and a slightly crooked side table sat to the left of it, complete with a lamp. Beside the door sat a wooden dresser and along the right wall a bookcase built into a desk with a wooden chair pushed up to it.

I could feel Charlie watching me take in the room. When I turned to him, he appeared nervous as if expecting me to hate the room.

"I love it," I assured him with a smile as I lay my backpack on the bed to be unpacked after Charlie left.

"I'm glad, Gracie. I want you to be happy here. It wasn't just Bella I looked forward to seeing you know," Charlie winked conspiratorially as he lay my duffel bag down.

"Are you going to go to school?" Charlie glanced at my stomach again. The unspoken question hung between us.

 _Are you going to go to school pregnant?_

"No. I've signed up for the online GED courses. I should be done in about two months," I confided, fiddling with my hands nervously as my blue eyes roved over the faded quilt on the bed.

"Renee said you wouldn't tell her who the father was," Charlie began. My stepmother's name sent a stab of pain through my chest.

 _Please don't ask._

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen." I glanced at him, surprised. Charlie's eyes were piercing, as if he knew what I was trying to hide.

 _A dark hallway. A hand, my own, trailing along its walls as I stumbled._

"I signed you up for insurance, you know how the PD pays for everyone's family members," Charlie cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed to be sharing this tidbit of information; his own way of showing he cared. "I'm sure you'll be able to find the doctor's numbers on your fancy Wi-Fi," Charlie gestured vaguely with his hands.

"Thanks, Charlie, for everything," I crossed the room to hug my stepfather. Maybe it was the hormones or just the fact that Charlie was so willing to accept me, unborn child and all, but I teared up a bit as I hugged him. He patted my back awkwardly but I could tell he was touched by the hug when I pulled back.

"I'm sure you'll want to rest after your flight. God knows those things always tuckered you out, all that stressing you do on them," Charlie chuckled and I joined him good naturedly.

"Feel free to come to the house if you need anything or want to eat dinner with us. I may not cook very well but I can try," Charlie gave a self-deprecating smile.

"Oh. I'll cook from now on if you'd like. I didn't learn from Mom, don't worry," I laughed, remembering some of the crazy meals she had come up with after taking a culinary class. Sadness soon clouded my face at thoughts of Renee.

"If you don't mind, I don't. And she'll come around kid, bet on that," with a last smile, Charlie showed himself out.

I flopped down on the bed, exhausted after the flight and emotional turmoil I had been thrown into after Renee kicked me out. Within seconds, I was asleep.


End file.
